coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9924 (13th November 2019)
Plot Gemma agrees under pressure from Chesney and Bernie to reconsider Tara Swift's offer so they can pay the hotel bill. One of the midwives recognises Robert from when he came in with Vicky. Roy and Carla return to the Richard's old address to ask the new owner for his contact details. They're let in by a nurse who confirms that her patient's name is Richard Lucas. Gemma and Chesney negotiate a fee with Tara Swift. They've agreed to aim for £10,000 and are floored when Tara opens with an offer of £50,000. Fully conscious and on the mend, Robert panics when he sees his "Big Daddy" necklace sitting in plain sight and throws it in the bin. Michelle notices its absence and asks where it came from. Robert makes out it was a joke by the lads and he threw it away as it was tacky. One question leads to another as Michelle seeks explanations for Robert's odd behaviour. Robert makes up a cover story for being in Macclesfield, saying he took a detour to give one of the staff in Stoke who sprained his ankle a lift home, lying to Michelle because he didn't think she'd approve. He claims not to remember asking about his baby before going in for surgery and blames it on the morphine. Vicky can't feel her baby move and decides to have it checked over. Roy learns that his brother has pulmonary fibrosis. He introduces himself simply as his Scrabble opponent. Michelle appears to believe Robert. Chesney and Gemma get £60,000 for the Freshco deal. Richard enjoys talking about Scrabble with Roy and allows them to sit for a while, overruling Nina. Emma is tired of Amy and Steve sniping at each other and suggests they take it in turns to pick something fun that they can do as a family. Steve wins a coin toss to go first. At the hospital, Vicky feels the baby kick and is about to leave when she bumps into the midwife, who tells her about Robert's accident. Nina informs Roy and Carla that Richard's condition is terminal and she's looking after him. As they head home, Carla urges Roy to tell Richard who he really is before it's too late. Vicky rushes to Robert's bedside and refuses to leave him. Robert worries, knowing that Michelle could return at any moment. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Midwife - Paula Wolfenden *Chantelle Wilder - Lauren-Nicole Mayes *Tara Swift - Catherine Ayers *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher Places *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Richard Lucas's flat - Hallway and interior *Hospital in Macclesfield - Surgical unit and waiting area *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert dodges some tricky questions from Michelle; Roy learns of Richard's life-threatening disease; and Chesney and Gemma must reconsider their position. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,911,388 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes